The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Supa742’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Argyranthemum cultivars with desirable and unique inflorescence form and floret colors.
The new Argyranthemum originated from a cross-pollination in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in September, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number X01.329.2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Argyranthemum frutescens identified as code number X01.450.2, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Argyranthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia in December, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.